


A Little Puppy Play

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gags, Implied Castiel/Other(s), Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Other, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Twink Castiel, cockcage, knotslut castiel, plug, pornstar AU, pornstar castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Castiel is one of the most popular Omega pornstars Crowley has who caters to a more hardcore audience. It should be humiliating to him, truly being a bitch on film, but Castiel has gotten to the point where he takes extreme pleasure from his scenes.</p><p>Written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Read the warnings before continuing.

Castiel’s fingers curled inside his mitts as the Alpha in the room with him locked the cockcage and glanced over the rest of his naked body. “Such a pretty bitch looking to get fucked by a couple studs.” The studs in question were staring at him raptly from the other side of the room; both of them had fucked and knotted Castiel before on multiple occasions for several videos. “Now be a good little bitch and get into position.”

The camera was already rolling, capturing every single moment of Castiel being prepared, as he moved across the floor on his hands and knees. It was fortunate the distance wasn’t long but with each movement he made he could feel the brush of the tail attached to the butt plug inside him holding back his slick from leaking out of him.

The very thought of a knot and a rough fuck always had him producing slick.

“There we go.” Castiel draped his body over the  _breeding_   _stand_ as the Alpha watched him. The stand had his ass at perfect fucking level and had the rest of him carefully held up so he could take the dogs’ undeniable weight.

Footsteps registered as he bit down on the bright red ball shoved in his mouth and soon his hands were being secured to the ground. Nothing got the ratings up like a tied down Omega bitch as Crowley enjoyed telling all the Omegas he paid to satisfy subscribers.

“Look at that.” The Alpha sounded excited and Castiel could  _smell_  the evidence of it as the man continued. “They’re so excited already. Looking forward to breeding up their slutty bitch, aren’t they?” of course Castiel couldn’t talk but he knew those watching would get off on it.

He just wanted that warm, furry weight pressed against him and a knot. Castiel wanted a good, hard fuck to start off his day.

A hand moved over his bare body and moved down to his ass to spread his cheeks for the camera to zoom in on the tail plug. “Such a greedy hole just like a good bitch should have.” The plug was pulled free and his ass clenched down on nothing, “Look at that. Are you empty  _girl_?”

Castiel whined into the gag and shifted his ass in a little wriggle even as slick started to freely run down the backs of his thighs. Footsteps retreated and it wasn’t long before the first dog, a large mastiff, was across the room and lapping at the slick escaping him.

The dog was making pleased sounds as it licked and when its tongue slipped inside Castiel shuddered on the stand. He tugged on his restraints and tried to spread himself better but it only earned a lusty laugh from the Alpha who had gotten the privilege of being in the room for the latest video.

The Alpha who would enjoy fucking through the mess both dogs made after they were finished with the ‘dog fucking part’. It would be released separate but Crowley wasn’t one to waste such an opportunity when the Omegas were filmed.

This wouldn’t even be the most debasing video he filmed today. Crowley had a very full day of filming for him but Castiel was used to it. Hours of being fucked and used was typically how he spent each day.

“Come on, Al, mount your bitch. She’s getting antsy.” A hand patted the small of his back and the warm, wet tongue moving inside him left. A heavy weight covered in fur draped over his body and crushed him to the stand. Claws scraped his sides and the feeling of short jerks of the dog’s hips registered.

Castiel could hear and feel the huffs of breath. Teeth scraped against the back of his neck and he could feel his body responding to the stimulus. He whined into his gag again and tried shifting once more as the fat head of the dog’s cock slipped past his hole again before  _finally_  catching.

There was an excited kind of sound and then he was being fucked full of a hot, thick cock that had his eyes rolling. Castiel panted into his gag while the dog started to rapidly fuck into him with a single-mindedness that always surprised him no matter how many times he took a dog cock up his ass.

“That’s it, Al. Fuck your bitch good. She’s so empty.” The Alpha’s voice had changed its pitch but Castiel was too focused on the feeling of a large cock thrusting away inside him. He could feel the dog’s growing knot and how it kept catching on his rim. “Fuck your fertile little bitch. The younger ones make good breeders, don’t they? Fuck her cunt full, Al.”

The motions of  _Al_  became rougher as he started rutting against Castiel’s ass and his breathing, wet and moist against Castiel’s neck, increased. The panting was more than obvious and arousal curled in Castiel’s gut. He could  _feel_  the dog’s balls hitting him and groaned at how filthy the whole thing was.

Honestly it should be humiliating but after the fourth time of being fucked by a dog Castiel had gotten to the point where he took extreme pleasure in the roughness. He was the main Omega whose videos were focused on the more  _hardcore_  audience and so he was the main Omega who was often fucked by the various dogs Crowley had specifically for his videos.

He was the Omega who was featured in the ‘rape fantasy’ videos, the ones focused on come inflation, extreme age differences, pseudo-incest and very hardcore BDSM videos.

The knot slammed inside him and the hard ball swelled up, pressing against his insides and stretching him wide, before warmth started to flood his ass in thick ropes. There were a few more thrusts from the dog and then it simply laid itself down on his back.

Castiel came aware of the camera in his face and the way he was trying to shove himself back into the dog, clenching down and milking the dog’s knot for every single drop of semen, before the camera was moving along the length of his body.

They were behind him and getting a shot of the dog buried inside him. The dog on top of him made some kind of noise of disagreement, no doubt cause he’d been touched somehow during the filming, before Al was climbing off him and turning them ass to ass.

It had the knot tugging and he whimpered into his gag, eyes clenching shut at the feeling, before the camera was taking in the new view. “Fucked full on a doggy cock.” The Alpha was in front of him and Castiel groaned when fingers roughly tugged his hair. The pull on his scalp immediately sent a flare of pleasure through him and earned him an excited look from the Alpha. “Getting bred up like a proper bitch, aren’t you girl?”

He couldn’t respond and instead lay there limply, warm with arousal and unable to come, as the mastiff continued to empty his seed into Castiel until its knot slipped free. Semen and slick dripped onto the floor as the camera moved in to get a shot of his stretched open and puffy hole.

“Clench up, bitch. We want you bred up properly.” Castiel complied and sighed at the stroke the action earned him.

That would get those watching off if nothing else had yet.

“Got one more stud and then you get to service me. I bet you’re excited about all these knots you get today.” The Alpha was putting the first dog back and releasing the second. “I know bitches need to be fucked and bred frequently. It is their purpose after all.”

The second dog didn’t waste any time. It gave his sensitive hole a few licks and quickly mounted. Its thrusts were harder and more desperate as it sought to fuck the seed of the other dog out of Castiel. He bit down on his gag when the cock finally slammed inside him with a pleased huff.

“Look at that, girl. Look how happy you’re making him. He just loves his bitch’s wet cunt.”

Castiel could only lay there limply as the second mastiff, surprisingly larger than the first, plowed into him. It was hard and fast and rough as wet breath brushed the nape of his neck. This time the muffled moans and whines were pulled out far easier.

He wanted to come and knew when they were done filming this particular video he’d be going into the bathroom to clean up before jerking himself off. “Fuck her good, boy.” The Alpha spoke. “Can’t let Al breed her up, can you? Pump her cunt full so she’s fat with your puppies.”

The knot that was shoved past his rim was slightly bigger and stretched him open, filled him up, just like he wanted and Castiel whimpered into his gag as he tightened down around the dog’s knot. The action earned him a low rumble and teeth nipping the back of his neck.

A shot of pleasure went through him at the scrape of teeth and the full feeling but instead he was left on the edge. He knew if the gag was out he’d be panting and whining lowly but the scene had called for the huge ball-gag that was starting to cause his jaw to ache at the stretch. “Fuck. I can’t wait to be inside you.” The Alpha breathed and Castiel watched as the man freed his cock.

The camera was pulled back from where it had been aimed to get a shot of the Alpha idly stroking his cock in front of Castiel’s face. It must have been a sight Castiel thought off-handedly while he waited out the second dog’s knot buried inside his ass.

He whimpered lowly when the Alpha rubbed his hard cock against his face, the precome leaving a wet trail on his cheek, before the hug cock was moving a few inches away from him.

“Going to fuck you full of my seed. Then we’ll let your studs clean you out.” Castiel thought of those curious tongues and couldn’t stop himself from clenching down in anticipation. He felt the tug on his rim when the dog moved and clenched his mitt covered hands.

Sure enough the dog slipped free once his knot was small enough and more of the mess inside him fell onto the floor. The dog was put back with the other and hands were running over him. There were some more camera shots of his hole and the light sheen of sweat on his body before the Alpha was fingering his hole.

“Good girl.” The praise came out rough and Castiel wanted desperately to get off. His cheeks felt hot from arousal and he knew he must be a sight considering the thick scent of Alpha arousal filling the room. “I’m going to let you recover a little and then I’m going to fuck that pretty hole of yours.” A hand smacked against his ass and Castiel moaned into his gag. “Let it get tighter again. I like my bitches taut around my cock.” he leaned down, “And you’re going to know who the Alpha  _is_  when I’m done.”

The Alpha messed with something on the stand and soon Castiel found the front half of the breeding stand lowering so his ass was raised up high into the air. Fingers pushed the mess back into his hole and a large hand smacked his ass.

“Got to make sure all of that doggy come doesn’t escape back out of your cunt.” The Alpha’s hands touched him, playing with his body and openly groping him. “A good bitch keeps everything she’s been given and your cunt has been given quite a bit this morning.”

Castiel could only lay there on the breeding bench, upper body low to the ground and ass raised up, as the Alpha played with his body while the camera rolled.


End file.
